Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, make-up and cosmetics, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to enhance facial features, improve complexions, cultivate self-esteem, and the like. Usually people carry each item separately, such as a tube of lipstick or lip gloss, lip liner, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, concealer, foundation, face powder, mascara, brow gel, and so on. It can be difficult and time consuming to search through a purse or bag to locate each item as needed to apply or refresh make-up. Furthermore, so many items take up a large amount of space and can be quite heavy and cumbersome to carry around. Therefore there is a need for an invention which incorporates a plurality of cosmetics in one easy to use storage and applicator device.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Dieudonat, U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,906, discloses an applicator of a cosmetic product, typically designed to cooperate with a neck of a holder containing such cosmetic product, for example mascara.
Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,559, discloses a cosmetic kit having a backing portion on which there are receptacles for containing cosmetics. Each receptacle contains a cosmetic suitable for use on a different portion of the human face. The receptacles themselves are covered by a mask which overlies the receptacles and has shapes thereon which pictorially represent the portion of the face on which each cosmetic is to be used. The kit may be contained in a carrying case which includes a mirror and a receptacle for cosmetic applicators.
Diaz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,276, discloses an electrically driven hand-held device for eyelash mascara application. A power supply is electrically connected through an electrical switch to a reversible motor, the shaft of which is coupled by a connecting means with the rod of an applicator brush, and wherein the reversible motor provides the rotation of the brush with the mascara onto it during engagement with the eyelashes.
Conley, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,848 discloses a cosmetic system and method including a housing having a plurality of apertures for receiving a plurality of cosmetic items, such as lipstick, eye liners, brushes, powders and the like, in one portable holder. The system is primarily designed for holding lipstick and includes apertures for press fitting other cosmetics such as eye pencils within such housing.
Segerstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,203, discloses a makeup kit having various cosmetics mounted in a make-up tray. The kit can be customized for users of different hair colors and complexions. Decision trees are provided to assist users in selecting the optimal kit type.
Mantelet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,111 discloses a motor driven cosmetic applicator, particularly for eyelashes.
Coleman, et al, U.S. Publication No. 2007/0234605, discloses a rotatable lipstick or gloss applicator including a container for lipstick or gloss that is attached to a brush handle.
Kim, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0096258, discloses a vibrating lipstick.
None of the aforementioned inventions provides a device which incorporates a plurality of cosmetics and corresponding applicators and which can be easily stored in a purse or bag provides the benefits of the disclosed invention.